


我在我家祖祠里发现了一条龙

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping





	我在我家祖祠里发现了一条龙

1.  
玲珑镇。  
风雅之地，钟灵毓秀。  
四座青山连作一脉，以盘龙之势将整个镇子并在其间，龙头吐水，有运河蜿蜒而过，四通八达，龙尾高抬，挡住北下的寒气，月月如春。  
山间有一汪清泉，晶莹明澈，水声潺潺，泉水味甘醇美，得名龙眼泉。  
镇子里的巨贾张家最近得了个小胖儿子，张老太太笑得合不拢嘴，这家里三代单传，到了张老爷这一辈，四十出头才生了这个宝贝儿子，才呱呱坠地，就抱去了祠堂拜谢列祖列宗的荫庇。  
襁褓里的黑小子攥紧小拳头，咿咿呀呀地，睁开了一双圆圆的眼睛，黑亮黑亮的，像腊月夜里最亮的两盏明灯。  
他的目光投在祠堂的一角，那里空无一物，他却始终盯着。  
“老夫人，小少爷睁眼睛了。”旁边的小丫鬟叫说。  
“哎呀，哎呀！”老太太捏捏孩子的小脸，笑道：“宝宝睁眼睛了。”  
听到了声响，孩子好奇地扭过头，看向了一脸慈爱的张老夫人。  
张老爷看了说，这小子第一眼看见的是老夫人，长大了定是和奶奶亲。小丫鬟把话说给了卧房里喝鸡汤的夫人，夫人听了很是吃味，这肉团子自己没见到第一面，怎么睁开眼第一面看到的也不是自己。  
只有还是婴儿的张九龄才知道，那里并非什么都没有，而是站着一个男子，面如白玉，长发如瀑，身着古衣，笑盈盈地与自己对视，奇特的是，他额上生有似鹿一般圆钝的尖角，鬓发旁隐隐可见银白剔透的细鳞。

2.  
待到稍大些，张九龄就知晓了，这个男人只有自己看得见，他说话也只有自己听得见。  
那个男人似乎有很多有趣的故事装在肚子里，人间四季，天上九霄，世间万物都在他的故事里。张九龄最爱同男人说话，也只有男人会蹲下身，把一个孩子的童言稚语当真，认真回答他异想天开的可笑问题。  
故而在他孩提时代最快乐的事情便是瞒着大人跑过那段长长的回廊，来到祠堂听那些闻所未闻的奇异故事。  
有一回他正与男人讲着话，小丫鬟从窗外瞥见了，当时就吓了个激灵，怎么小少爷对着空气一言一语的，莫不是撞了鬼。  
小丫鬟跳着脚去禀告了老夫人，老夫人赶忙请了道士去祠堂作法，誓不能让妖邪祸害了自己的小心肝。  
在道士念念有词的诵经声里，小孩抬起头问男人：“所以，你是鬼吗？”  
男人听了不开心地撅起嘴，气呼呼地说：“当然不是，我可是龙。”说完还不满意地朝道士翻了几次白眼。  
“我以后来找你一定避着人，你不要走啊。”小孩怯怯地说，偷偷抓住了男人的一缕发丝。  
“走？我为什么要走？我都在这里待了好几百年了。”男人低头奇怪地看了一眼小孩。  
还没来得及问男人待在这里的原因，小孩就被惊魂未定的小丫鬟抱走了。  
张九龄被牢牢地夹在老夫人的怀里，含了一嘴香灰水假装咽下去了。  
当道士一本正经地表示邪鬼已除后，老夫人才放下心，撒了手让他回房间好好休息养神。  
小孩珍重地点点头，乖巧地离了大厅，一转角过了墙，就把含在嘴里的香灰水吐进了养莲的花缸里。  
“呸，真恶心。”小孩一脸的嫌弃。  
第二天一大早，张九龄才穿上鞋就又跑去了祠堂，小丫鬟拦住他急急地叫唤：“哎呀，我的小少爷，祠堂里刚祛了鬼，可不敢去了。”  
眼珠滴溜溜一打转，小孩张口就说：“我这些天虽受鬼怪惊扰，却并无大事，想是祖宗庇佑，故而今日特意起个早去拜谢诸位先祖。”  
旁边的张夫人听了热泪盈眶，想不到这小团子年纪小小，做事却稳重，连忙拉住小丫鬟，告诉小孩：“懂事孩子，快去吧，一会儿回来娘给你做甜糕吃。”  
没想到张九龄听了便一蹦三丈远地跑了，活像只泼猴，边跑边欢呼：“太好了！”  
张夫人的泪就这么白流了。

3.  
祠堂里男人正静静跪坐在蒲团上，看着那一排排的木牌位，神色温柔缱绻。  
小孩一进来也没看男人，双手合十跪在蒲团上，闭着眼睛压低声音说：“你昨天还没告诉我你为什么一直在这里呐！”  
“因为我答应过他，会一直在这里等，等他来找我。”  
“谁呀？”孩子睁开一只眼，悄悄瞄着旁边的男人。  
“他呀。”龙伸直手臂，指着最上面的牌位，上面的名字被金粉描过，在晨光里闪闪生辉。  
张仲元。  
“乱说，先祖是你什么人，你要这样苦等。”  
龙转过脸，颊上竟带着绯红，咬咬唇，腼腆地回说：“他是我心仪之人。嘶，你知道什么是心仪之人吗？”  
“嗨，这有什么不知道的，管家家二小子天天追在小丫鬟屁股后面，小丫鬟就是他的心仪之人，我那天翻墙还看见他俩拉手来着。”小孩看没人跟来，索性不再拘着，换了姿势面朝龙。  
“你人小，懂得倒多。”龙用手指绞起一撮头发来。  
“那当然，我爹总夸我聪明来着。”小孩的洋洋自得地自夸着，之后又好奇把脸凑到龙的脸前，问：“那你和先祖牵过手吗？”  
龙听了嗤笑一声，“拉手又作的什么数，我与他是双修的伴侣，自是什么事情都做过的。”  
双修？孩子心里暗自疑惑，却面上不显，只是晃着脚丫继续追问：“那先祖是什么样的人？”  
“他呀！”提到先祖龙很开心，坐正了身子从自己浩瀚的记忆里搜寻起对方的踪影来。  
“他坏得很，天天逗我。”龙嘴上埋怨，可面容却覆上了浓重的相思之色。  
“先祖长什么样子啊？”孩子拽住龙的手。  
“他啊……”孩子没有想到，惶恐就这些一丝丝地在龙的眉眼间蔓延开来，半张着口，顿住了。  
“他的样子……他的样子……”  
长长的沉默过去，龙不可置信地跌坐在地，声音颤抖起来，“糟了，我记不得了，这可如何是好，他若来找我，我要怎么认得他。”  
“龙？”孩子被龙的自责与悲痛吓到了。  
早上明明还是青天白日，忽地窗外就响起了雷声，不久雨便从天空倾盆落下，打在屋檐的乌陶瓦和青石阶上，击出清脆的声响传进祠堂内，孩子疑惑地望向窗外，惊叫道：“龙，你看，下雨了。”却没得到回应，他回过头看，男人却已没了踪影。  
被小丫鬟打着伞接回屋的张九龄正一脸苦相地吃着甜糕，张夫人掸掸绣架，缎子上一对戏水的鸳鸯栩栩如生，看着儿子思虑过重的样子，闲闲问了一句：“想什么呢，龄龄？”  
“娘，双修是什么意思？”  
张夫人的手一抖，被扎出血了。  
于是在挨过一顿张老爷的毒打后，张九龄被送进了私塾。

4  
后来，张九龄从私塾出来，去了学堂，那里有说着洋文的老师和穿学生裙的女孩，正是花开的时节，青春和躁动埋伏在年轻人的血液里，让他们不由自主地追逐着异性的身影。  
学堂里的寄宿生活让他几个月才能回一次镇子，回到那方小小的祖祠，同那条龙说几句话，往往歇下脚没几日，就要再匆匆启程离开。  
周围的男孩子讨论着莎翁的罗朱，讨论着西方油画里的裸女，讨论着学生裙下纤细柔美的小腿，可张九龄却怀念起龙的面孔。那样的美丽在小时早已看惯，可长大后乍然远离，却让张九龄思念不已。  
“九龄，你心里有人吗？”旁边的男生问他。  
张九龄合起课本，鼓起腮帮，犹疑着说：“有吧。”  
那一刻，他脑海里有了画面，风穿过祠堂那窄窄的窗格，拂动了龙的发丝。

幼时是龙抱着自己，说才子佳人，帝王将相，仙神鬼怪。如今却是龙托着腮，安静地听着张九龄的故事。  
“所以朱家小姐就与那罗家的郎同去了。”龙叹了口气，哀伤地说：“也是个不赖的结尾，好过我与那冤家生死两隔，再见之日也不知几何。”  
年轻人本是想与龙说说自己在学堂的所见，捎带着吐露自己那还处于萌芽状态的情意，可当龙提起先祖后，他所有内心中翻腾奔涌的情感都被这丧气的感觉压下，只觉得胸口酸胀。  
“我同你说话，你又为何总是要提起先祖？”张九龄不满地抱怨。  
龙对他这样的言语毫无预想，当下便反问：“你小时候最爱听他的故事了，我讲他为了镇压百鬼而身死道消时，你还哭了呢？”  
年轻人摸摸鼻子，不耐烦地说：“我都多大了，这样的故事早就不爱听了。”  
龙垂眸，没再言语。  
“再说……再说，你等了先祖这么久，他也不曾来找你，说不定……他饮过孟婆汤，走过黄泉路，前尘往事尽数忘却，再世为人不知是何等的逍遥，你又何苦再守着这祠堂等他来找你。”  
怔楞了片刻，龙像个拙言的幼儿，结巴起来：“不会的，他说过回来找我，就一定会的，他最重信守诺，说过的话一定会办到。”  
“若他不会呢？”张九龄面沉似水，站起身质问龙。  
龙被激怒了，对着年轻人怒吼：“那你又怎知？”  
“是，我不知道。”年轻人咬咬牙，愤慨地径直走出了祠堂，一个眼神也没留给龙，只是将出门时，侧过头对着已经消失的龙黯然地说：“可是我知道，若是我，纵然是万水千山，也会回来寻你。”  
年轻人走后，仿如有一声叹息在空气中虚渺地响起。

5.  
那是个寻常的冬天，纷扬的大雪掩起了鳞次栉比的房屋，藏起了街道旁的青瓦白墙。  
那天久未归家的他还未洗净身上的仆仆风尘，便向父母磕了重重的三个响头，说：  
“现下东三省已经沦陷，山河飘摇，家国危难，男儿顶天，不能袖手在侧，只好弃笔从戎，父亲母亲，原谅孩子不孝，不能奉养双亲。”  
话音未落，张夫人已然哭成个泪人，张老爷在旁不住地摇头，许久才从喉咙里艰难地挤出一句话：“你既已做了决定，我不能拦你，去祠堂禀过祖先后那便去吧。”  
张九龄再向父母深深叩首，便毅然决然地踏出门廊去了祠堂，张夫人凄厉的声音从房内传出，  
“老爷，你糊涂啊！”  
他脚步一顿，却并未停下。

推开之呀作响的木门，张九龄见到了几年里心心念念的身影，岁月让张九龄由稚童成长为青年男子，但未在龙身上留下一丝一毫的痕迹，出尘脱世，不可方物。  
往事如浮光掠过，张九龄眼含柔情，站在龙的对面，开口缓缓道：“我要离开了，可能不会再回来了。”  
龙微微颔首，静默着望他，那双水色的瞳孔里蓄满惆怅和难舍。  
年轻人大着胆子牵住了龙的手腕，哑声恳求道：“别拒绝，好吗？”说罢他便踮起脚，吻在了龙的唇上。  
始料未及，龙竟然回应了这个吻，他微凉的唇舌让张九龄沉醉不已。  
屋外狂风大作，阖起了窗子与门，龙将着间祠堂与外界隔离开来，他抚上张九龄的肩头，解开年轻人大褂的扣子，一颗一颗，动作轻缓。  
矮下身，龙靠向张九龄的耳畔，舔过他的耳廓，年轻人甚至能感觉到他冰凉潮湿的呼吸，点燃了情火顺着背筋传至脐下。  
龙褪下他的衣物，裸露的肌体犹如霜雪堆砌而成，光节处生长着更为大片的银鳞，祠堂里烛火摇曳昏暗，在他身上投下了波光一样的影子，给人以沉入深海的错觉。  
在这小小的一方天地里，在这块陈旧的蒲团上，龙与青年贴腹相拥，他身上的鳞片与对方光滑地皮肤摩擦，发出窸窣的声音与张九龄的粗喘交融，在静谧的环境里显得尤为清晰。龙慢慢将年轻人的火热性器纳入自己的体内，他冰凉的体温让张九龄惊叫一声，随即又笑了，揽着龙的腰挺身动了起来。  
屋内两具肉体紧紧交缠，情火正热，屋外大雪纷纷扬扬地降落，嵌进青山，碧水，黑岩与院子里的赤梅。一片雪花从两扇门间的缝隙偷偷飘进，在空气中浮浮沉沉，最终落在了龙的眉间，化成一片水迹。  
看着龙难抑的情动表情，张九龄俯下身，吻去水痕。

“你去吧，我等你。”云雨过后，龙伏在年轻人的胸口，眼里的情意正浓。  
手掌抚上龙的脸庞，拢起他凌乱的发丝，张九龄摇摇头却道：“不，不要等我，也不要等他了，龙，离开这里吧，四海之外尚有五洋七洲，别让这间祠堂困着你，人间广袤，有千万种模样，你且去看看，这样寂寞苦楚的滋味，我一刻也不想要你再受了。”  
龙听过怔了怔神，觉得心被捏紧，敛起眼睑，只是淡淡吐出一个字：“好。”

6.  
日军南下，蒋中正迁都西南，可国军在战场节节败退，从后方到前线的供给道路几乎全部沦陷，只有几条水路尚能苦苦支撑。  
中尉也没能想到自己最终会是以这种方式回到家乡，物是人非，从前的繁华小镇如今入目所见只有断壁残垣，住在这里的高门大户也早早散尽家业逃去了西南，所以当他看到张家红漆斑驳的大门也并不惊讶，推开门，院子里杂草丛生，破碎支离的房屋透出被火焰烤灼过的焦黑。  
只是想不到这样的地方竟还住着人，管家第一眼看到小少爷时，以为是自己老眼昏花，没来得及细想，便已泪眼模糊。  
这些年管家一直住在祠堂里，在日军的轰炸下，哪怕周围的房体早已沦为焦土，可这间院子却仍然完好无损。  
“李伯，你怎么还留在这里？”中尉搀着老管家进了祠堂，他有些失望，环顾四周他并未看到记忆里的影子，或许龙离开了这里，正如自己所说，远游去了。  
“少爷，老爷夫人迟早要回来的，家里得有个人守着。”  
祠堂里只有一盏油灯，战时物资吃紧，可管家依旧坚持供其长明，好像香火不断，盼头就不会断。  
“守着这些个死物又有什么用呢，我这里还有些财物，拿了速速逃命去吧。”中尉从怀里拿出几块大洋给老人，老人却只是固执地摇摇头，便出门去了，留下中尉一个人面对这满室的牌位。  
中尉长叹一声，双手合十，恭敬地低头，口中轻念：“祖宗在上，保我大好河山。”心里却在反复不断地求助：  
龙啊，你若还在，帮帮我，帮帮我。  
烛光照亮他的面庞，褪净了稚嫩的气息，已经成熟的大人模样了，常年的奔波与战火把疲惫写上了他的面容，可眼睛里却仍是少年时的清澈。  
可回应他的，只有满屋寂静的空气。  
当天夜里，乌云蔽月，暴雨如注。

日军攻势猛烈，先是没日没夜的飞机轰炸，再是坦克装甲的摧残，让本就破败的小镇彻底沦为地狱。  
援军迟迟不到，每天中尉都在与战友诀别，伤亡不断地增加，可食物与药品却所剩不多。  
中尉伤得很重，断裂的肋骨插进内脏，每喘一口气，都剧痛难忍，他的子弹早已打尽，而远处敌人炮火连天。”  
这暴雨一下就是十好几天不歇，瓢泼大雨将倒在泥地的他浑身湿透，一遍遍地冲刷他面上的血污，可却是徒劳无功，因为他的口中随时都会涌出更多的鲜血，一股一股，顺着下巴流进身下泥泞的黑色土地。  
意识正在逐渐离他远去，眼前的景象也渐渐昏黑，弥留之际，一个叹息，远得像是从天际，近得像是在耳畔，轻得像是微风，重得像是暴雨，温柔却哀恸：  
郎呀——  
中尉用尽最后的力气扯出一丝笑容，而后他的眼睛闪了闪，就再没了色彩。

霎时间天空中电闪雷鸣，地面毫无预兆地抖动起来，远处的山体夹携着石块与泥沙倾泻而下，咆哮着向镇子迅猛奔来。同时暴涨的河水漫过堤坝与滩岸，翻腾汹涌，将所到之处覆没干净。  
驻扎在此地的日军全部丧命于这次突如其来的天灾，敌人遭受重创，国军就获得了喘息的机会，重整部队后，一转颓势，在接下来的战役中大获全胜。  
洪水退去后，幸存的管家清理了被水淹浸过的祠堂，桌上旁的牌位分毫未动，只有先祖张仲元的灵牌落在地上，碎裂成几片，再难修复。  
远处云中隐有龙影游过，与烟云融为一体，不见踪影。

end


End file.
